Alchemy of Dueling
by Wish Porter
Summary: Ed is forced by Mustang to go on another assignment, but this time to the world of dueling! Duel Academy has never seen anything like the Elrics! Especially not Ed. AU, yaoi, post FMA, end of YGO GX season 1, ignores parts of season 2.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

You guys are probably going to kill me for starting another story while I still have two others in progress. The idea came to me while the power was out yesterday and I _had_ to write it down!

I haven't seen any of this pairing and I think it would be pretty cute :)

* * *

Ed glared at the cocky bastard infront of him. "No! I'm not going all that way when we still have to repair the damages that Hohenheim's lookalike caused."

The man smirked down at the shorter blonde. "You are in no position to refuse. I am _still_ your superior and that was _still _an order, Fullmetal. I don't care how you get there or if you bring Al with you but you will go check this place out. Am I understood?"

The alchemist saluted his Commander with a scowl. "Whoever made the Flame Alchemist into the Fuhrer had no idea what the hell they were doing."

"Oh suck it up Ed. General Elric, your assignment is to go to Duel Academy as... an ambassador of sorts. You are to see what exactly happens there and what it has to do with alchemy. You leave tomorrow at 0600 hours."

This was a clear dismissal. Another salute, this one serious. "Yes sir!"

"One more thing Ed."

The blonde Major turned to face the black haired man. As always, he was wearing the military uniform and had Riza Hawkeye at his side. She was pretty much Mustang's babysitter.

"Yeah Roy?"

Roy threw the younger man a couple of books and a large bag. "You will need these for Duel Academy. I spoke to Maximillion Pegasus and everything here is a gift from him. Oh before I forget," he tossed Ed a case, "those are for Al."

For Al? He wasn't even a State Alchemist. He glanced at the book. Dueling for Dummies by Joey Wheeler. What the hell was he getting into here? Shaking his head he turned to leave again. "Hey Roy?"

A sigh. "What Fullmetal?"

"Why do I have to go on all of these assignments? I mean yeah, I'm still a Major but I'm one of the best! Why am I still a Major anyway? You did shit all and you're the Fuhrer!"

He did this everytime, without fail. "I'll tell you again. You're going because I said so and you're a Major because you can't follow orders. Good day Edward."

The amused blonde walked out of the office. It always irritated Roy when he asked those questions.

* * *

The door slammed shut followed by a tired "Brother I'm home."

Alphonse Elric walked into the kitchen to an odd sight. Ed was reading a book and while that wasn't odd, the metal contraptions and decks of odd looking cards were. He sat at the table across from Ed. Curious, he glanced at his brother's book. Advanced Duelling by Seto Kaiba. "Brother what are you doing?"

Ed finished the book in another minute or so and slid one of the decks of cards across the table. "That one's yours. Mustang's sending me to Duel Academy Island for an unknown length of time. He guessed that you'd want to come with me so he got you the necessary stuff." He slid Dueling for Dummies and a Duel Disc across to his brother too. "Read the books before we leave tomorrow."

Al smiled. "Of course I'm going with you." He took the cards out of the case and sorted through them, glancing at names. Protector of the Kittens, Empty Armour, Lost Kitten, Blood Rune and Transmutation Circle were among them. "Brother! My cards kind of resemble me, there are even kittens! What about you?"

Ed hadn't really bothered to look at the Duel Monsters cards. Now that Al had brought it up however, he wanted to know what cards he owned. He looked through his own deck and his eyes widened with every familiar name. It was an alchemy based deck! Broken Automail, Philosopher's Stone, Hero of the People, The Gate, Savior of Ishbal, Lust, Gluttony, Central City, Flame Alchemist, Strong Arm Alchemist, Human Transmutation, Equivalent Exchange and he let out a shaky breath as he saw the last card. Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Well, at least we can believe in the heart of the cards, since we _are _the cards. Wow. Al, these decks were custom made for us. I don't know about you but suddenly I want to duel somebody."

The younger brother laughed a little. Ed was always so eager to try new things. "At least wait until we get there."

* * *

Well, that part is out of my head now. Please review!


	2. Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Thanks to Nina Lopez who reviewed this story

There will be hints at other pairings but EdxZane will be the main one

* * *

The boat glided swiftly through the ocean. Al was hanging over the side staring at the open ocean with glee.

Ed however, was not so gleeful; the rocking of the boat wasn't really agreeing with him. He was feeling a little nauseous and Al thought it was hilarious.

"Al! Stop laughing at me!"

"But Brother, it's so funny! You never get sick! You can run and jump around on top of a moving train with no problem but you get sick on a boat!" At this Ed nearly gagged, causing his little brother to revert to giggling uncontrolably.

Ed groaned an went to ask the Captain when they would get there. Less than a minute later, he was running back to Al, laughing in excitement. "Al, Al look! You can see it, we're almost there!" His seasickness was all but forgotten.

The brothers stood together on the deck and gazed at their destination, Ed's next assignment.

* * *

Ed and Al got off of the god forsaken boat and started running toward the school, luggage and all. Once they got to the majestic school they began to actually look at everything they passed. Once they passed a classroom and heard somebody yelling at a slacker. Ed smirked at Al and Al smiled back.

Back when they were kids, that was them. They slept during class because they stayed up all night studying alchemy. They didn't do their homework because they had better things to work on. They dropped out because they went to Dublith to become Teacher's apprentices. They knew everything that the school could possibly teach them and they had already chosen what they would do with their lives. Become State Alchemists.

Ed sighed a little sadly. They didn't get their mom back but Al had gotten his body back. Ed himself had chosen to keep his automail. It was useful, even if he _did_ have to get it resized pretty much bi-weekly after he started growing like a weed.

Al knew his brother was taking a much needed, if sad, walk down memory lane. Not wanting to interupt the elder's thoughts, he guided him by the elbow to Chancellor Sheppard's office. When they stopped infront of the Chancellor's desk, Ed snapped out of his daze. He was better for his contemplations and sent a small, grateful smile at Al.

Their attention was caught by Chancellor Sheppard clearing his throat. "Hello boys, I expect that you are the ambassadors sent by the Fuhrer?"

Ed and Al snapped to attention, saluting the surprised Chancellor habitually. Ed, being the elder brother, informed the man of his assignment. "Yes sir. We are Edward and Alphonse Elric, State Alchemists of Amestris sir. I am here because the Fuhrer wants to know if this school of yours has anything to do with alchemy sir."

Sheppard blinked and looked both boys over from head to toe. The boy that had spoken had bright blonde hair worn in shoulder-length braid, determined gold eyes, wore a tight black shirt under a black waist-length jacket, both articles of clothing were covered by a loose scarlet coat that fell to the back of the boy's knees. He wore a thick brown leather belt around slim hips and tight black leather pants covered his legs. On his feet were black leather army boots and white gloves covered both of his hands. The other boy had darker blonde hair worn in a shoulder-length ponytail and friendly gold eyes. His attire was similar to that of his brothers except that that he wore a longsleeved black shirt and no jacket under his coat and baggy black pants that would be military issue if they were blue. This boy was a little taller than the first at about 5'11 compared to the shorter boy's 5'9.

Sheppard blinked again. Neither of these boys looked 20, how could they be State anythings? "I see. Which of you is Edward and which is Alphonse?"

Ed had forgotten that they were no longer in Amestris where everybody knew which was which. "I am Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse sir."

Sheppard hmmed. "And how old are you boys?"

Edward was still the only one answering so far. "I am 18 years old sir and Al is 17."

Both boys still stood at attention, staring into the distance, proof of years of military service. "How long have you been with the military?"

"I have been a State Alchemist for six years sir." Ed looked at his brother, knowing he wanted to say the next part himself. Al spoke in a voice softer than his brother's. "And I have officially been a State Alchemist for one day, though I have been counted as being one since my brother joined sir."

Never had the man been so shocked. Six years in the military? That meant that Edward would have been 12 when he enlisted. What type of place was Amestris? "Alright, sit down boys." They sat in the chairs that were in front of Sheppard's desk. "Now it's clear that my Academy has nothing to do with alchemy so why are you really here?"

Ed flopped back in the chair and showed no signs of answering, forcing Al to speak. "That is our official assignment but personally I think that the Fuhrer just wants Brother to take a break. He needs to be literally strapped down to even rest when we're home so I guess he thought that this would be the easiest way to make him rest sir. You have to understand sir, my brother and I have been working nonstop since our mother died seven years ago. Since then, we've witnessed death, taken lives, played key roles in a secret war, survived said war and helped the new Fuhrer keep the peace. We nearly died on a daily basis for years. Both of us need a break and now that our country is no longer on the brink of war, the Fuhrer decided that now is a good time sir." Al had explained their situation while telling the man virtually nothing about them.

Chancellor Sheppard thought this over and finally nodded. "Whatever your reason, you boys are welcome to stay at Duel Academy for as long as you want. Now, as for lodging... I'm thinking about putting you with the Obelisks." He showed the alchemists the common room and some of the dorm rooms of the Obelisk Blues on his computer.

The Elrics glanced at each other and Ed spoke. "Sir, we can't stay there. We've travelled from place to place for the last six years. Comfort to us is a bed to sleep on and a roof over our heads. That room is too much."

Sheppard gaped at the teenagers sitting infront of him. That's it? Sighing, he showed them a picture of the Slifer Red dorms. "How about this then?"

Small rooms, bunk beds, cafeteria, everything they were used to. The boys grinned at the Chancellor. "That's perfect sir! It's just like our room back at Central!"

Sheppard couldn't help but smile at them. "So it's settled, you'll stay with the Slifers. You aren't students so I don't expect you to follow the rules but please try your best not to cause _too much _trouble. Why don't you boys go explore for the rest of the day while your room is getting set up? Classes just started so feel free to sit in on some."

The boys followed military procedure by saluting the Chancellor before exiting the office. Right before the doors opened for them, Sheppard spoke up. "Oh boys, will you be duelling during your stay here?"

Ed shot a smirk over his shoulder and Al smiled over his. "Of course sir, we're really looking forward to trying this game of yours!"

Sheppard smiled and nodded. "Then I expect great things from you both."

* * *

The brothers, having run almost everywhere they could on Duel Academy Island, were running out of things to do. The only things they hadn't done so far were check out their room and sit in on a class. They decided to sit in on a class before they went to the dorm. Ed saw a classroom infront of them and decided that they'd sit in on that class. He grabbed Al's hand and pulled him in the room. They stood in the back, leaning against the wall by the door. The class itself could only be described as chaos.

A blonde... person, wearing lipstick and a blue coat was screaming at a brunette wearing a red coat. "-you worthless Slifer slacker! I will not have anyone sleeping in my class, especially a Slifer!"

The brunette grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Teach, calm down. I have a good reason why I was asleep! I was helping Sy here study for that big test all night!"

A teal haired boy with glasses spoke up next to the grinning brunette. "Jay, that test was last week."

The grin faltered and the brunette turned to his friend. "Wha really?" He shrugged and the grin was back. "Well Teach, I guess I don't have a reason after all." He laughed a little at the end.

The lipstick wearing... person growled. "Slifer slacker!"

When the people around the brunette boy shook their heads the boys assumed that this was a daily occurance. Ed leaned over a little and spoke quietly with his brother. "Al, I think this assignment or vacation or whatever might actually be fun."

Al grinned broadly, glad that that the Fuhrer's plan to get Ed to rest was working.

* * *

Read and Review! This story has pretty much taken over my mind so the next chapter will be up soon


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

My friend Perfectionista finally read some of my fics and inspired me to post this chapter earlier. I know it's short. Perfectionista is new to the wonderful world of fanfiction so I had to waste time explaining things to her. She didn't even know what a lemon was. Or FMA. We did have a huge conversation about Joey Wheeler though. Sorry for rambling.

This chappie is dedicated to Perfectionista! I know you won't read it unless I bug you bug you, but when you do, you better like it!

* * *

Ed and Al took their time walking back to the Slifer dorm. After sitting in on that class, they'd gone to the roof to talk for a bit. The two brothers talked about nothing in particular until it got dark. Then after sitting on the roof for hours, they decided to finally check out their room.

Walking up the stairs to the rooms, Al bumped into a black haired guy in a black trench coat. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

The black haired boy scowled at them. "Then watch where you're going losers!" He turned and stalked off, muttering. "The Chazz has better places to be."

Ed glared after him. Nobody insulted his little brother! He looked over at Al and smiled. "It's okay Al, he's just a bastard."

Al smiled back and they headed up to their room. They opened the door expecting to see an empty room but there were three boys inside, two playing cards and one changing into his pjs. This wasn't their room.

The boy who was changing pulled some pants up over his boxers and waved. "Hey guys, why are you in our room?"

Ed blinked. It was the brunette from earlier! "We're new around here and we don't really know our way around the dorms yet. I guess we're the next room."

The brunette grinned at them. "Hey no problem guys! Since you're new you probably don't have many friends yet, huh? Well, I'm Jaden, that's Syrus and that's Chumley." He pointed to the aqua haired boy with glasses and to a larger boy who was eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

Ed grinned. "Hi I'm Ed and this is my brother Al." He looked at Al who was blushing. Weird, Al had seen Ed in varying states of undress and he'd seen plenty of people shirtless so why was he blushing?

Al spoke up. "We're sorry for barging in like that guys. Ed and I should probably go see our room, see you later Jaden."

Jaden waved. "It's no problem, later guys."

The door shut behind them and they hurried to their own room. This one really was their room with a desk, two bunks, a dresser and a closet. On the desk were two PDAs, one for each of them. Both had a message from Sheppard. "I'm sure some of you have already seen them but tomorrow I will be announcing two new arrivals at Duel Academy at 11:00 am. Attendance is mandatory." The message ended.

The brothers looked at each other and sighed. "I guess that's us Brother." Al climbed up to the top bunk after stripping to his boxers.

Ed stripped too and went to turn off the light. "I guess so. Night Al."

"Night." With the room too dark to see, Ed felt his way to the bottom bunk and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The brothers had been told by Sheppard to wait backstage until they were told to come out. So they stood out of sight and listened. "Good morning students! As you all know, we have some new arrivals at Duel Academy! These two are ambassadors sent by their government for reasons that you have no need to know. They are not students and as such they do not need to follow the rules. They are not required to attend class but are free to attend if they want. They will be dueling so I wish you students good luck. Now, I'll stop talking and let you meet them." Sheppard waved an arm toward the back of the stage.

Ed and Al marched out in their official military uniforms. Both uniforms were new, their hair was tied back, their hats were on, their shoes were shined and their pocket watches were attached to their belts. Ed and Al snapped to attention, saluting the student body of Duel Academy. Ed barked out his part like a true dog of the military. Privately, Al thought his brother was a very good actor since this was never how things went with Mustang. "Major Edward Elric reporting for duty!" Al was a bit newer to barking but he was still convincing. "Major Alphonse Elric reporting for duty!"

In the audience, Jaden was surprised and a little impressed. "That's Ed and Al, wow, they're in the military?"

Ed suddenly focused on the crowd and smirked. "Okay this time for real!" Ed and Al did that trick where they grabbed a handful of their blue jackets and their entire uniform came off with one tug. Apparently Al had been taught how to do it too. The boys were left standing in their regular clothes, including the red coats with the flamel on the back. Ed grinned at the surprised students, making Al laugh. "Alright, I'm Ed and this is my brother Al. We're gonna be here for a while so you should get plenty of chances to duel us! I look forward to my first duel."

Al smiled at the crowd. "So do I! I'm not as into dueling as Ed is but I'll try my hand at it!"

* * *

I think Ed's a little OOC in this chappie :( I like the stubborn, secretive, temperamental Ed.

Anywho, tell me what you think!


	4. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yugioh GX

I am **so** sorry this took so long but between my life and my lack of inspiration, I really couldn't write.

There is an explicit lime in this chapter! Yay! I hate to disappoint you but it's probably not the one you were hoping for. Sorry :(

* * *

They had been at Duel Academy for a week now. Not once had Ed or Al been challenged to a duel. So far, Ed was glad, it gave him a chance to improve his strategy after watching the Graduation Duel between Jaden and someone named Zane Truesdale. Zane was currently the school's best duelist but would pass that title on to Jaden in a week when he graduated. The brothers had learned from Jaden that Zane and Syrus were brothers and that Zane would be living at the Academy for an extra year. Seto Kaiba had apparently told him that he should take a break from his hectic pro-dueling career. Something about his health.

Over the past week, the Elrics discovered a new favorite past time; sitting in on the revolting lipsick-wearing person's classes. Ed never tired of watching Jaden get yelled at and come up with creative reasons for slacking off. Al was simply content to watch the brunette boy, blushing brightly. Once he thought he saw a teal haired boy looking at them with interest but quickly dismissed it. They got a lot of odd looks from the students of Duel Academy. It _was_ odd that they leaned against the back wall during every class. Al shook his head and went back to watching Jaden.

* * *

Although they loved the Academy, Ed was a little annoyed at how removed everyone was from reality. He had made a couple of friends but he was much too used to Amestris to fully relax.

Nobody here knew this but Ed and Al had been in danger most of their lives. The Elric brothers had been doing alchemy since they were very little, they had lost their mother, tried to bring her back, Al had lost his body and Ed had lost some limbs. They had joined the military and travelled around their country on their own. They had fought serial killers, immortal beings; including the Sins and Father. Both boys had been on the frontline in the war between the Homunculi and the State Alchemists. Ed had actually died fighting in that horrible war.

Both remembered the war perfectly. Their mother was already gone, their father had died, they had no family left except for each other. Or so they had thought. Hohenheim of Light and Father had the same DNA for the most part so in some twisted way, the brothers were brothers to the original 7 Deadly Sins. So they weren't related to Lust, Wrath or Sloth through their father. Sloth was Trisha Elric reborn though so they _were_ related to her.

The sins had been after the Elrics for years but changed sides in the end. Ed had been with Lust for a while and Envy had become an honorary Elric. They still kept close contact. Lust had come to Ed when she needed some male company before she welcomed Scar into her bed. She wanted to go to Al too but Ed wouldn't let her near his innocent little brother. Never mind that he himself wasn't really a willing partner, it was all to protect his brother. Envy... they were just hoping that he didn't follow them on this assignment. He always followed them and the habit stuck. If the Elrics were around then so was Envy. Mustang got the fright of his life when a Homunculus stormed into his office demanding to know where his little brothers were. They had to stick together after all, they were the only born Homunculi.

Normally, you had to die to become a Homunculus but Ed and Al had never been normal. They were born Homunculi _and_ they had both been beyond the gate. They were special.

Both could do alchemy, without a transmutation circle at that, Ed had a knack for disguise, both possessed powers of persuation superior to that of even Lust, Ed had Wrath's temper, both could give orders as good as Pride and both aged, Al could harden his body like Greed and could manipulate people as easily as Sloth, they joked about inheriting Gluttony's appetite. Both could touch something and know it's elemental composition and both brothers ran well on very little sleep. These abilities had come in very useful in the war. In addition to their own formidable abilities of couse. After all, how many Majors could give orders to the Fuhrer and expect them to be followed, no questions asked? Edward Elric, and Alphonse to a certain point. In their war, rank was irrelevant, experience was what mattered and Ed definately had the most experience fighting Homunculi. Nobody here knew any of that either.

Ed rolled over on the bottom bunk. That was all behind him now, he'd put it out of his mind and focus on enjoying this little vacation that Roy gave them.

* * *

Ed and Al walked out of the repulsive person's classroom. They learned that it's name was Dr. Crowler but were unsure about it's gender. They rounded a corner and came face to face with Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes. Well it wasn't really face to face since Chazz and Alexis were a bit too busy kissing to realize that there was anyone else around. Al blushed tomato red and Ed just sighed, dragging Al by the arm to their room.

Al seemed to be in shock. He was just staring straight ahead, he didn't even blink when they passed Jaden. "Hey Ed, what's up with Al?" The brunette glanced shyly at the younger Elric brother. "Is he alright?"

Edward sighed again and Jaden started walking with them toward the dorms. "Yeah he's fine, he just saw Chazz and Alexis kissing in the hall so he should snap out of this in a minute."

Sure enough, as soon as these words left Ed's mouth Al was blinking and looking around a little. "Brother where are we- oh hi Jaden." He smiled and Jaden smiled back.

Unfortunately, they had just rounded another corner. Atticus Rhodes and a boy that would be attending the Academy next year, Aster Phoenix, were involved in a heated make-out session. Aster was sitting in Atticus' lap with Atticus' hands on his hips, guiding them, rocking them.

They all blushed. Ed was embarrassed that they were doing this in public and Jaden was embarrassed that he knew who the people were. Al just looked at them for a minute, then to Jaden, then back again. He had bypassed tomato red and dragged Ed up the stairs to their room in an instant. The brown haired duelist stared after them, wondering what they looked like without those shapeless red coats on.

* * *

The eldest Elric was starting to get a little worried about his brother. Al was sitting next to him on the bottom bunk with his head bowed and a blush on his cheeks. Ed had decided that he would wait for Al to tell him the problem. He didn't have to wait much longer.

"Brother, seeing people kiss like that, is it normal to get... excited?"

Now any other brother would have thought that to be an extremely awkward question but not Ed. He'd answered far more personal questions so this one wasn't a problem. That's not to say that he wasn't embarrassed. "Uh yeah I guess it's pretty normal."

The younger brother was quiet. "I see. What if the first kiss we saw just made me embarrassed but the second one made my stomach squirm? In a good way?"

The golden haired teen smiled at his hesitant younger brother. "I suppose that would mean that you liked the idea of two males kissing more than a male and a female."

"Brother, please kiss me."

Gold eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I have never been kissed before and I want to test your theory."

Ed reached out and raised his brother's chin. He smiled gently and locked their gazes as he leaned forward to softly kiss Al. A quick peck and he went to move back but strong arms held him where he was. He was on his knees leaning over toward Al.

The younger boy shook his head. "No Ed, a real kiss,"

Ed blushed but leaned in again. His lips just barely brushed against the other boy's. Once, twice, three times before he fully pressed his lips to his brothers. Slim arms slid around his shoulders and pulled him onto his brother and Ed allowed himself to be pulled down onto his bed. He brushed his lips against Al's again and again, reveling in the softness. Shocks of pleasure were shooting up and down his spine and he realized that his braid was undone, Al's hands were in his hair, twisting and pulling softly. He groaned and kissed him harder. Ed's hands wandered to Al's face, then his shoulders before finally settling at his sides. Al let out a cute little moan and Ed smiled into the kiss, sucking Al's bottom lip into his mouth. Al's hands tightened in his hair as his mouth opened. The older boy's tongue slid into his brother's mouth and touched gently against his. The taste of his little brother was amazing, like apple pie and coffee; it was addicting. Tounges danced and hands wandered. Ed's hands pushed up Al's shirt and roamed across his smooth chest, paying close attention to the nipples. Al tugged his brother's head down to suck at his neck and Ed was only too happy to oblige. Until Al bucked his hips and he felt something hard press against his thigh.

Ed jumped off his little brother and retreated to the other side of the bed.

Al blinked up at him. His long dark gold hair was no longer in a ponytail, his shirt was bunched up around his shoulders, his lips were red and bruised, his cheeks were flushed and he was hard. "Brother?"

Ed gulped. Damn it Al was hot. He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts like that. Not that it worked. "This isn't right Al, we're brothers! I kissed you and let's leave it at that. Please."

The younger blonde got up, pouting and walked seductively toward Ed. "But Ed, I don't care if we're brothers; I want to do this with you." He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulled him to his chest. One of his legs found it's way between Ed's thighs and rubbed against the growing bulge. "And I know you want it too."

Ed gulped again. "Al listen to me, if we go any farther I don't know if I'll be able to stop. I don't want you to regret this."

Al stepped back, took his brother's metal hand in both of his own and brushed his lips across the knuckles. "Please Brother, just this once! I promise I won't regret it and you'll never have to do this again if you don't want to!"

Ed sighed and bowed his head so that his bangs hid his expression. He knew this would happen. After everything he's done to his poor little brother's life, how could he refuse? He loved his brother and would give up everything if Al asked him to but he didn't really want to do this. "Alright Al, for you." He stood on tiptoe to recapture his brother's lips.

* * *

"Ah, Brother!"

Ed was in the process of kissing and licking his way to Al's dick when his little brother moaned out his nickname. He sucked on Al's hipbone again and the younger boy bucked his hips. Al's unclothed arousal rubbed against his bare chest. A sharp inhale and any clothes that Ed had on were ripped off. Now both naked, he stared down at his brother's arousal. He lowered his head. He'd never given a blowjob before but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, in fact he kind of liked it.

Judging by the moans, Al liked it too.

He took him in as far as he could. Al's bucking hips were stopped with an arm holding his hips down. His little brother was moaning and writhing under him and he sucked harder. The tip was hitting the back of his throat but he refused to gag.

"Ah, ah, ah, Brother! I'm going to cum soon if you keep doing that!"

Ed blushed scarlet. Where in the name of Truth did Al learn that word? Oh well, about to cum was he? Then this little trick should do it. He hummed around the pulsing erection in his mouth and swallowed with difficulty. It was something he learned from Lust, with guaranteed results.

Al screamed at the sheer pleasure. His toes curled, he was gripping the sheets like a lifeline, his head was thrown back, his eyes wide, his mouth open and his back arched completely off the bed. It felt like fire was running through his veins and he never wanted it to stop.

Three ropes of Al's cum shot into his mouth. Expecting it but not the force it shot in his mouth, Ed tried to spit it out. It was very difficult to spit something out when you had something else in your mouth so in the end he just swallowed it. Al's cum wasn't unpleasant, just too salty for his taste. He sat up and got off the bed trying to locate his clothes with no success. He pulled on some other clothes instead. He now wore his tight leather pants, one of his many brown belts, his military issue boots, a tight black sleeveless shirt and a short black jacket. Not his usual black jacket, this one was tighter, had a hood with white fur, a red Flamel on his right shoulder and fell to his hips instead of his waist. He pulled his hair back into it's usual braid and sighed. Not once had he turned around to look at his exhausted little brother. He walked to the door and spoke to the younger boy, still without looking at him. "I'll be back in a bit Al, don't wait up."

* * *

I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the lime but it had to be done to further the story.

**Important**: I have inspiration for any of my other stories either so if anyone who reads them could tell me what they think I'd appreciate it. I'm thinking about putting up a sequel for Two are Spoken too.

As always, review! Don't be afraid to be honest!


	5. Contemplations and a Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yugioh GX

I know it's been a while but this story kind of stopped for a long time and I only got back on track tonight.

In duels, card names and stats will be in **bold **when they are first introduced.

* * *

Ed sighed. He stared out over the ocean, thinking. He didn't regret what he'd done with Al but he was confused. He'd _liked _it, he was the one giving pleasure and did not receive any in return but he'd _liked_ it. Even now, an hour after, he was still rock hard. How was it possible that he liked men? He was in the military so it was only natural that he had walked in on all kinds of things in Amestris. Then again, he'd never let himself relax enough to think about his sexual urges until he got here. It shouldn't have surprised him really; he'd slept with the female physical embodiment of lust but was not attracted to her.

"Oh I'm sorry for interupting you, would you like to be left alone?"

Ed's head snapped toward the speaker. He cursed himself for not being more alert. If this was Amestris, he'd be dead now. To his left stood a teal-haired boy in a white and blue coat. He was tall, handsome and vaguely familiar. Ed shook is head in response to the question. "No that's alright, you obviously came here for the same reason I did."

The teal-haired boy was hesitant but walked over to sit a foot or two away from the alchemist.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Ed exclaimed, "That's it! You're Zane Truesdale, the guy who dueled Jaden last week."

Zane smirked. "And you're Edward Elric, the new guy that nobody's dueled yet."

Ed grinned. "Yeah call me Ed. Hey Zane, I noticed you looking at my brother and I the other day in Crowler's class. Are we really that interesting?"

Zane was still smirking and it kind of reminded him of the bastard. "Yes actually you are. You came here in a military uniform but you don't act like a soldier, you're not a student here but you sit in on Crowler's class, you're staying in the Slifer dorms of all places, nobody really knows you or your story and not one person besides you and maybe your brother knows what's in your deck."

Ed looked over and smiled. "Would you like to be the first?"

Zane blinked. "What?"

The blonde alchemist chuckled at the other boy's confused expression. "Not even Al knows what's in my deck. Would you like to be the first to see my deck in action?"

"You're asking me to duel? Alright, I have to admit that I'm curious. Let's go to the place next to the Slifer dorms. It's where all the unauthorized duels seem to happen."

* * *

"Alright let's duel!" Zane and Ed smirked at each other, both confidant that they would win. They had played rock paper scizzors determine who would go first. Ed had lost so it was his move.

Ed drew six cards once his duel disc had activated. He glanced at his hand. State Alchemist's Pocket Watch, Protector of the Kittens, Central Soldier, Chimera, Buried Sins, and Rebound. Ed sighed. "A decent enough hand." He lay one card down on a space for monters. "I play **Chimera(400/0) **in Attack Mode."

A fierce looking lion/wolf hybrid appeared infront of Ed, snarling at Zane. It looked like it was going to tear his face off. If you included special abilities, which Ed did, Chimera was his weakest monster with only 400 Attack and 0 Defence points. Even if it did have a useful special ability.

He slid one card into a magic card slot. "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Zane looked down at his deck, smirked and held up a card to show Ed. "Power Bond allows me to fuse machine type monsters. I'll play **Power Bond **in order to fuse my Cyber Dragons. United they form the almighty **Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)**. Since my Cyber End Dragon was created using Power Bond, it's Attack points are doubled, giving it 8000 Attack points! Now attack blondie, Super Strident Blaze!"

"Forgetting my facedown? I play the trap **Rebound**!" A purple glow surrounded Zane's Cyber End Dragon and then the attack was reflected at the dragon. Ed was explaining as the card did it's job. "Rebound causes an attack directed at one of my monsters to be sent right back where it came from. Your monster will be destroyed and you will lose Life Points equal to half of your monster's Attack Points. That's all 4000 of your Life Points. Game over Zane."

"Wrong. I activate the spell card **Diffusion**, disassembling Cyber End Dragon and leaving me with all my Life Points. I'll end with one facedown."

[End first turn. Ed: 4000 LP, **Chimera(400/0) **Zane: 4000 LP 3x **Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)**, 1 facedown]

Ed drew a card. He added it to his hand and instead picked a card with a gravestone and flowers on it. "First I play **Buried Sins **which means I get to draw three cards." He did so. "Then I play the spell card **Mark of the Homunculus **to summon two Homunculi from my deck. I choose **Envy(1200/900)** in Attack Mode and **Greed(1100/4000) **in Defence Mode."

Envy was a seemingly gender-confused person with long green spiky hair wearing a small black shirt and skirt that did little to cover it's exposed skin. Greed was a tall... thing. Gray with red lines and basicly human in shape, Greed was in his "Ultimate Defence" form.

"Both of these monsters have very useful special abilities. As you may have noticed, you are missing 1000 Life Points."

Zane looked confused. "No I'm not."

"You will be in a second." They watched as Envy slid smoothly into the form of a Cyber Dragon and straight over to Zane before attacking him directly causing 500 Points of damage. Next came Greed who simply ran at Zane, attacked, caused 500 Points in damage and then retreated to his own side of the field. "As you saw, Envy disguises itself as one of your monsters and deals you 500 Points in damage upon being summoned. Greed, being who he is, wants what you have so he steals 500 of your Life Points and they are transferred to me when he is destroyed."

Zane thought this over and nodded his understanding. "Interesting concept."

Ed continued with his turn. "I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

Zane looked at the blonde like he was insane. "Really? In that case, I will end this now! Cyber Dragon, attack Chimera!"

Ed grinned mischeviously. This duel was certainly about to end but not the way Zane thought it would. "Not so fast! I activate the spell card **Promised Day**. This card destroys everything on the field and duelists lose Life Points equal to the Attack Points of their destroyed mosters." Both duelists' facedowns turned over, revealing Zane's trap card and Ed's **Automail Mechanic(1300/950)**. The monster was an irate looking blonde woman wielding a wrench. "Oh yeah, this card doesn't affect Homunculi."

They watched as Ed's Automail Mechanic and Chimera were destroyed, leaving him with 2300 LP. Then Zane's Cyber Dragons were destroyed, losing Zane a grand total of 6300 Life Points. He only had 4000 to lose so he definitely lost.

Ed laughed. "I guess I win. So how did you like my deck?"

There was silence for a moment. "It was impressive, very impressive. In fact, if you're free sometime this week I would like to meet up with you and discuss this deck of yours."

Ed smirked. "No way you're looking at my cards that easy! Only special people get to see my cards. I'd be glad to meet up with you for lunch or to dicuss dueling theory and strategies or just to duel though."

Zane smiled his first smile of the night. "Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow for lunch then?"

A smile was also on his face. "Sounds like a plan." He began to walk back towards his dorm. He stopped as he was about to vanish up the stairs. "Hey Zane?"

The blunette was watching the blonde go. "Yeah?"

"Smiling suits you, you should do it more." The only response was a chuckle as the Obelisk finally started walking back to his own room.

* * *

Read and review! Don't be afraid to ask questions but be warned I won't answer the ones that will give away the plot.


	6. Lunch with Zane

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yugioh GX

So I just watched Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time and that ending is depressing! A decade of duelling? It made me sad remembering those awesome shows that don't come on anymore. I was happy because I got to see some new stuff from some of my favorite characters and singing along with the theme songs was fun but I still nearly cried! And poor Jaden, he doesn't get as much attention as the other two. It's sad because I love Jaden to bits. :(

* * *

"Hey Zane, glad you could make it." The blonde alchemist waved lazily from his spot on the ground. He seemed occupied with gazing thoughtfully at the horizon.

He hadn't given any sign that he knew he was there. Zane sat beside him. "How did you know I was there?"

"I am a bodyguard at times, it's my job to know where people are. The only people better at it are Al and Riza. She doesn't really count though since she's been Roy's babysitter for... I'm not quite sure how long but it's definitely been a while."

"Oh. How did you like being a bodyguard?"

Ed frowned. "It sucked. The guy I was guarding could take care of himself except on rainy days and there was no rain. I had to stand around doing nothing for two weeks. The bastard kept taunting me too. Anyway, let's go get lunch."

The two teenagers walked down the path away from campus looking for a restaurant they both found agreeable. After wandering around and commenting on the numerous stores, they walked into a lunchtime buffet that had food from different cultures. They payed for their food and went straight for the buffet. Ed came back to the table with a plate piled high.

Zane blinked. "What did you get?"

Ed was already started. "I have no idea. It looked good and it smelled good so I got some!" The waitress came to their table to ask what they wanted to drink. Zane ordered a water and Ed did the same. The waitress walked away to get their drinks.

Ed shuddered.

Zane looked up at him. "What's wrong? Is it the food?" Hopefully not, he'd already started eating.

"No, just remembering the last time I went to a restaurant. It was with Al and our friend Winry. She made me order milk. I _hate_ milk." He actually curled his lip in disgust.

The blue-haired boy couldn't help but chuckle. Of all the things Ed could hate, he never would have guessed it was milk. "I see. I don't mind milk, but iced tea? I loathe the very thought of it."

A snort was the response. "Really? I would have thought that you rich kids lived on that stuff while your parents sipped champagne at parties."

"I certainly didn't, I had lemonade or tea. Alexis loves iced tea though. She always drinks it and she even has a perfume that smells like it. It's horrible."

Ed outright laughed. "You don't know the meaning of the word! Every time Winry sees me she asks if I've been drinking my milk. Then the crazy gearhead tries to force-feed the vile liquid to me until one of us either goes home or on a mission. _That's _horrible." The blonde finished his plate then headed back up to the buffet for another plate.

Zane just shook his head in amusement and continued to eat.

* * *

An hour later, the boys were wandering around the town, bellies full.

Ed grinned. It had been a while since he was this full.

"What's got you so happy?" Zane kept glancing at him curiously.

Ed just laughed and shook his head. "Nothing. I just haven't had time to myself like this in a long time. I've been a dog of the military since I was 12. My brother and I spent years travelling our country on missions. Just recently there was a war with creatures most people can't imagine. Me and Al knew the most about these creatures so we were either stratedgising with the higher ups or fighting on the front lines. Right now Amestris is negotiating peace with surrounding countries and we aren't necessary for that so our commanding officer told us to take a vacation. I think Al put him up to it."

Zane read between the lines. "You and your brother are very close. You sound like you'd do anything for him."

The alchemist stiffened and his smile seemed forced. "Yeah, anything." The happiness had faded from his eyes. He wasn't ready to talk about this, not yet.

* * *

The two sat comfortably outside the Obelisk dorms just watching the clouds drift by.

"Hey Zane?"

"Yeah?"

There was a short pause. "Thanks. For having lunch with me today. And for listening to me earlier."

Zane looked at the blonde for a minute and slowly smiled. "You're welcome but it was no trouble. You're easy to talk to and you interest me. You're so different than the rest of us, it's nice learning that you're human too."

Ed smiled. "You sound like Al and Winry. I'm just as human as everyone else is. I have fears and dreams, likes and dislikes, fantasies, a favorite colour."

Zane found it so easy to smile in the elder Elric brother's company. "Care to share?"

Ed snorted. "I'm afraid of Winry when she has a wrench in her hand, I'm afraid that Al hates me for my mistakes, I'm afraid Armstrong will kill me in a hug, etc. My dream is... I'm not sure right now actually. Al and I just achieved one dream so I guess I need to find another one. I like food, books, annoying my commanding officer, those I consider family and -loathe as I am to admit it- the military. I dislike people who call me short, milk, following orders, being treated like a child and my father. I'm not telling you about my fantasies. My favorite colour is red."

Zane blinked at the information overload. He blinked again. "O...Kay. My turn I guess? I'm afraid of failure and I'm a little afraid of getting too close to people. My dream is to become a great duellist, like most people at this school. I like my little brother Syrus, my friends here, duelling, books and apple pie. I dislike people who think they know me, bullies, pushovers, iced tea and cream puffs. You don't need to know about my fantasies. My favorite colour is dark blue."

They looked at each other before Ed cracked up laughing. Zane even let an amused chuckle escape. The blonde tried and failed to control his laughter. "We sound like awkward losers reading off a sheet!"

Zane helped the shorter boy to his feet. "Yeah I guess we do. Either way, it helped me get to know you a little better."

Ed hadn't realeased the duelist's hand yet. He opened his mouth to say, "-"

"Big Brother!"

They both turned. There was Syrus, barreling towards them with Jaden close on his tail. "Big Brother, have you seen- Oh there you are Ed! We're worried about Al. He won't come out of your room and when we went in he just kept saying, 'I'm sorry Brother.' Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Ed turned away. "Yeah I do. I'm really sorry but I just can't face him right now. He's my brother and I'd do almost anything for him but I found out last night where to draw the line." He hesitated for a second. "Hey Jaden, could you tell Al it's not his fault and that I'll be back tonight? You're probably the only other person who can cheer him up right now. I'm in no shape to even attempt cheering up anyone."

Jaden looked at the blonde for a second, seemingly looking for something and apparently he found it because he smiled. "No sweat. You take all the time you need Ed. Maybe talk to Zane, he's a good listener." With a michevious grin he was off, a confused Syrus following behind him.

"He does have a point." The Amestris native watched the Slifer boys until they were gone. "You are a good listener and a good friend. Maybe I'll tell you about it once it's all cleared up with Al. Maybe I'll even show you my cards someday!"

Zane just had to ask. "Why are you so protective of your deck anyway?"

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "My deck is different. Most of you have decks made of cards that suit you. Not me and Al. Pegasus made a whole new collection for us. Our decks don't just suit us, they _are_ us! Each card represents a piece of me. Of my history, my friends, my family, my life. My deck is who I am, I haven't even shown Al a lot of it. It's complicated Zane but I didn't live this long by blindly trusting everyone. When I trust you and I know you can handle it, I'll show you my deck. _Then_ you'll really know me."

The two boys strolled back toward the dock in silence. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Another chapter done! I really appreciate the readers who support AoD, I know it's not a popular crossover.

As always, please read and review! Don't be afraid to ask questions!

Ciao!


	7. Advice from Jaden

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Fullmetal Alchemist

This chapter is pretty fillerish, I'm not really satisfied with it. Everyone seems too out of character. The Ed/Al smexy stuff should be ending this chapter.

On another note, has anyone watched Phantom ~ Requiem for the Phantom? I recommend it. It's amazing. Sad and dark and just really good. It's the kind of anime that you'll want to watch over again. At 26 episodes, it's short enough to do so!

* * *

Ed blinked up at the stars. He marvelled that he could travel halfway across the world and still recognise some of the constellations as the ones he admired in Risembool. Back when there was no confusion. When he and Al were unseparable. Before he gave his little brother a blowjob. He'd just left Zane so he hadn't spoken with Al yet. He wasn't looking forward to it. Al was probably so confused.

Hopefully Jaden had been there and calmed him down.

In his aimless walking he'd wandered back to the Slifer dorms. He sighed. Better to talk now than drawing it out and letting tension mount. He silently made his way up the stairs toward the room he shared with Al. Had they ever had their own rooms? He passed Jaden's room and stopped.

The door to his room was open.

Not wide open but enough. He sidled over to the opposite side of the doorframe where nobody inside would be able to see him. He preesed himself against the wall to listen. There were two voices, both male. One was calming and gentle, the other was hoarse. His mind told him that Jaden was there with Al to calm him down. That was good. Jaden was probably the most cheerful person at the Academy. Even more so than Atticus.

"He hasn't been back since last night! What if he hates me? He's only been away from me for this long once before, and that was during a war!"

Jaden made a negative sound. "He doesn't hate you Al, you haven't done anything to make him hate you."

There was silence. Apparently Al hadn't told him anything about the other night. That wasn't good. Al was the type of person that needed to talk about his problems to make peace with himself.

Jaden seemed to sense this. "What is it?"

Al hesitated, probably wondering if it was alright to talk about this without his brother's consent. Unknowingly, he had it. Ed knew that Jaden didn't tell other peoples' secrets.

"Well yesterday after we saw Atticus and Aster I dragged Ed to our room. I told him things and asked him questions. I probably made him really uncomfortable. Seeing what Atticus and Aster were doing made me feel warm... down there. I asked Ed why and he told me it was because I probably liked the idea of two guys kissing. I asked him to kiss me."

It took Jaden a moment to absorb Al's rapid speech. "Oh, did he?" Jaden didn't sound disgusted but genuinely curious.

There was silence again. A quick inhale. "Yeah, he did. It was barely a brush at first but I wanted a real kiss." Al chuckled quietly, almost sadly. "I got one."

Jaden cleared his throat. "So did you like it?"

"Did I ever. I got hard Jaden, from kissing my own brother."

"Is that what you're so upset over?"

"No, there's more to it than that. Everything he was doing felt so good, I wanted more. He felt how hard I was. He jumped right off me. He said what we were doing wasn't right because we're brothers. He wanted to stop. I told him that I didn't care if we were brothers. I needed to do this with someone I felt comfortable with. I tried convincing him to see things my way. He said he didn't know if he'd be able to stop if we did anything else. He said he didn't want me to regret anything. I told him I wouldn't. He gave in."

Jaden didn't say anything. He just let Al say what he had to.

Al sounded pretty upset. "I guilted him into everything! I made him kiss me harder, kiss me again. He didn't want to come back to bed after he jumped off it but I made him, Jaden! I knew he wouldn't say no to me. I guilted him into it!"

Jaden hesitated. Maybe he was wary of saying the wrong thing but eventually his curiousity won out. "Into what?"

A tired sigh. "He gave me a blowjob Jaden. He gave me an amazing, Earth-shattering blojob. I came, then he left. He hasn't been back since."

Jaden made a muffled moaning sound. "That's really hot."

Ed could easily imagine the confused look on his brother's face. "Is it? I never thought about it from someone else's point of view." He was quiet. "Are you still sure he doesn't hate me?"

"Definitely. You brother strikes me as the kind that would do anything for their little sibling. He proved that he would didn't he? Besides, just from our limited conversations I know that isn't a pushover. I'm sure he's able to say no to you."

A giggle. "Now that I think about it, he never let me keep any of the kittens I picked up. He said we could barely take care of ourselves so it wasn't fair to condemn an innocent animal to our fate."

"See? Your brother is definitely able to say no, even to you. What he did was his choice. Tearing yourself up over a problem that doesn't exist solves nothing. If he truly didn't want to give you a blowjob, then he wouldn't have given you a blowjob. It's like he has an iron will."

A quiet laugh. "Iron will, full of mettle, stubborn brat, rebellious dog. He's known for that. Famous for it, you might say. Fullmetal huh? Insult an Elric and it turns around to bite you in the ass. Unluckily for Bradley he fortold his own downfall with that name. He's known for his strength, but not his hatred."

Jaden was quiet, simply listening.

"Thanks Jaden. It really did help to talk. You're a great listener, thanks also for not judging me."

There was a sound of movement and a soft creaking. Al had probably climbed into bed. "Anytime Al. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I can't sit around and cry all the time. I have to move forward. I've got a good strong pair of legs. I should get up and use them."

Ed smiled at the quote. That sure brought back good memories of their first mission. Lior, Rose, Cornello. Okay, so they weren't _all_ good times.

Jaden walked out of the room and stopped to close the door behind him. A sigh. He spoke with his eyes closed and his hand still on the door knob. "He's calmed down but he crawled into the bottom bunk, which I'm assuming is yours. I still think you should talk to someone."

"I will eventually." He remembered Jaden telling him -and agreed- that Zane was a good listener. He'd keep that in mind. "So now you know."

"Yeah. You know it's rude to eavesdrop, right?"

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh. "Of course, but I'm not known for my manners." He shifted uncomfortably for a second. "Were you just saying you weren't disgusted to reassure Al or are you really okay with what we did?" He had to know. Jaden was a good friend and Al liked him. He didn't want something like this to ruin it.

"Disgusted? Do I look disgusted to you?" Jaden turned to face him. There was a prominent bulge in his tight jeans. Really tight jeans. That had to be painful. He would know, Ed usually suffered through hardons in tight leather pants. So Jaden really did think their incestual act was hot. Imagine that. Ed couldn't help but wonder why. It's not like they were madly attractive the way Zane or Atticus were.

Jaden saw his confused look and assumed the worst. "I'm sure you're sexy as hell under that coat Ed, but I don't see you that way. Don't worry, I like my men a little taller, a bit younger, with wide innocent eyes. Particularly with blonde or light brown hair, he has an older brother and he wears a red coat, which is awesome because everyone knows that I love red."

He'd just described Al.

"Really, Al? That was almost expected." A lie. It was not at all expected.

"Yeah, he's just... we click somehow. We have a lot in common. That story with the blowjob though... All I can see is your mouth wrapped around him, sucking him and licking his dick. It must have been good because you never do anything by half. I can see him just rambling and making little noises out of pleasure. I can see the sweat covering his chest, his quivering thighs, his back arching as he's overwhelmed... Did you let him come in your mouth Ed?"

His face flushed from the graphic fantasy. "Yeah, I did." Why? Why in the name of Truth did he just answer him?

The brunette Slifer shuddered. "Of course you did. I bet you swallowed too." It wasn't a question. Jaden shuddered again and left. He waddled down the hallway to his own room, probably to jack off to thoughts of Al getting a blowjob.

Jaden was right, he did need to talk to someone. Zane was probably the best canditate. He didn't judge, he was a good listener, plus Ed actually enjoyed his company. Everything always came back to Zane lately.

* * *

He stood on the balcony of Zane's room in Obelisk Blue and knocked on the french door.

Zane came out of the bathroom with a small white towel wrapped around his waist as he rubbed his hair dry with another. He saw Ed at the door and opened it with a smile. "Hey Ed what's up? We didn't plan to meet again today."

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Hey, have you ever put any thought into becoming a therapist?" He couldn't help but to sneak an appreciative glance at Zane's toned abdomen that smoothly disappeared into his towel. It was almost low enough on his hips to tell if Zane's hair was really blue.

Almost.

Zane motioned for the other boy to sit on his bed and wait while he changed in the bathroom. Once there he sagged against the door with a sigh of sheer relief. Ed had no idea what he'd just barely missed. A crazy jerk-off session followed by a two second shower to wash off. Close one. He just couldn't help it! Those eyes did things to him that eyes shouldn't have the power to do. The things those lips did to his body just by watching Ed talk were unfathomable, and his deep velvety voice... was definately jerk-off worthy. He hurried into his clothes so that he could go listen to Ed talk some more.

Was it weird that listening to Ed was rapidly becoming his favorite pass-time?

* * *

There, done! Hopefully the next chapter has a little more substance. Keeping Jaden in character for this chapter... was not happening. I haven't watched GX in a while so it's a bit difficult.

Has anyone watched YuGiOh! the Abridged Series? It's super special awesome!

On that note, Ciao!


	8. Zane

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Fullmetal Alchemist

So the Ed/Al stuff is officially over! Warning that this is a pretty dirty chapter until the last two sections and that there will be citrusy content. To those who were looking forward to it, happy times ahead.

I got some inspiration to write after I posted the latest chapter of Raising Endurance earlier and was quickly swarmed by follows and favourites. I then looked at the traffic page and realized that this little baby needs some love, thus, a new chapter.

* * *

Ed blinked up at the ceiling of the Obelisk Blue dorm as he waited for Zane to come out of the bathroom. Jaden had convinced him to talk to someone, and Zane was that person. Not everything, not yet, but… he just wanted to talk to Zane.

The sound of the bathroom door closing made him look up. Zane was wearing a pair of navy sweat pants and a white t-shirt, which Ed assumed he wore to bed. Or maybe he was only wearing clothes because Ed was here and he normally wore nothing to bed.

…Head out of the gutter, Ed. Where did that even come from?

Zane sighed and flopped onto the bed next to him, arms resting by the headboard above his head, body stretched out deliciously, eyes closed. "So about me being a therapist." His only answer was silence. He opened one eye lazily to look at Ed. Ed was just looking at him. "Well? Get down here and tell me what's wrong."

Ed shook himself out of his daze. It was just that Zane just laid himself out in front of him, as if in offering. He blinked and removed his red coat and kicked his boots off before moving to lie on the double bed beside the other boy, arms at his sides. He glanced at Zane and found his eyes to be closed again. He just returned to blinking at the ceiling.

He took a breath, "As you heard earlier, Al and I are fighting."

Zane frowned but didn't open his eyes and Ed was glad for it. "Yeah, something about finding out where to draw the line. Is that what you're here to talk about?"

Ed blushed. Just the thought of telling Zane sent heat to his belly. Ed had no doubt that the boy would listen. What if he reacted like Jaden did? "Sort of, a little bit." He sighed.

Zane rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to look at Ed. "What?"

Ed didn't meet the duelist's eyes. "I just don't know how you'll react. This is a tad more personal than what we talked about today."

Zane's eyes lit up in understanding. "More like the fantasies part of our get to know you moment?"

Ed snorted, "A lot more like that."

Zane thought for a moment. "I can deal with that. If you want to share, then I'll listen. If it helps, I'll share when you're done?"

Ed grinned for a second. It seemed that Zane was willing to listen. "Alright. Anyway, I might as well tell you what started it. Yesterday as Al and I left Crowler's class we caught Chazz and Alexis kissing in the hall. He blushed and zoned out and we met up with Jaden and he came out of it and we resumed the walk to the dorm. We were basically there when we caught site of Atticus and Aster. Apparently it was PDA day. They were sitting on the hill between the dorm and the dock and they were kissing and groping and grinding… basically sex with clothes." Ed noticed Zane's blush. "Al naturally freaked out and dragged me to our room in a frenzy. He had some issues with seeing them kissing like that."

Zane was tense and said in a purposely-neutral tone, "Does Al not like gay people?"

Ed shook his head with a frown. "That's not it at all. He started asking me questions. He wanted to know if it was normal for him to be _excited_ after seeing two guys kissing. I told him that it's normal and that he just liked the idea of it."

Zane raised an eyebrow at the pause. "Is the problem that he's gay?"

Ed shook his head again. "He asked me to kiss him, to test his theory."

Now both of Zane's eyebrows were raised and he was blushing. "Oh. I think I understand now."

Ed didn't even bother to shake his head. "No you don't, I haven't told you yet. I kissed him, at first a chaste kiss and then a more serious kiss at Al's insistence." He stopped and took a steadying breath; his voice was starting to shake.

Zane's hand gently touched his elbow, helping him to focus. "Is there more to that story?"

Ed closed his eyes. "Yes, but I'm not telling it to you right now. See the problem is that after I left our room, it's all I could think about. Guys, that is. I was thinking about it that night before we dueled and that's why I didn't notice you right away. Maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't but I had a hard on that night."

The first thing Ed saw when his eyes opened was the other boy's flushed face. When Zane spoke, his voice was gentle. "Ed, you're going to have to tell me the problem. Right now I'm thinking that you have sexual desires for your brother," he deadpanned.

Ed chuckled for a second. "Not quite. See, I've been in the military for years. I shared barracks with other soldiers. I've seen my share of naked men; I've walked in on a lot of things. But there was a war and I couldn't let myself relax. Then the war ended. I started to relax a little bit. I had a crush on Winry when I was younger and so did Al but that was just a childhood crush. I've slept with a woman, even if it was to protect Al from her. I just don't understand. All that time, nothing. Suddenly I get here and there's nothing at all to worry about and… What I did with Al, I got nothing out of it. I'm sure he would have returned the favor but I left. Anyway, the point is that I got hard, I enjoyed it, and then I started thinking about it. Not with Al specifically but guys in general." He sighed. "Zane, I'm having a sexual identity crisis."

Zane smiled kindly. "There, wasn't so hard. So your problem is that you think you're gay?"

Ed nodded but kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Yeah. I always thought I was straight. Crushed on Winry, sparks with Rose, slept with Lust." He laughed ruefully. "I should have seen it then; I slept with the female incarnation of Lust only to protect my brother. Y'know, there were rumors about me and some of the men that I bumped into, but I never paid them any mind. Maybe everyone just knew something I didn't."

Zane's hand still hadn't left Ed's arm. The hand trailed down to Ed's wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ed, does the thought of being gay bother you?"

Ed shook his head. "I don't think so, I mean I've always been pretty open minded. It's just that, I don't know, I feel like this changes who I am. I feel like… because of my repressed feelings I hurt Al."

Zane reached out and forced the blond to look at him with a hand under his chin. "Ed, everything you're saying keeps stemming back to Al. I understand your crisis but I think the real problem is whatever happened between you and Al. I can't really help you unless you tell me what happened."

Ed bit his lip. "I know, I just-" he looked back at the ceiling. "Don't judge me?"

Zane gave his wrist another comforting squeeze. "Never. I don't judge and I don't tell secrets that aren't mine."

Ed smiled at him before looking away. "Okay so Al convinced me to give him a real kiss. But then he pulled me down onto him and his lips were so soft, his hands were in my hair, his tongue, his body, it all felt so good. Al dragged me down to suck at his neck and that was fine until he rocked his hips against mine and he was hard. I stopped right away. It was only supposed to be a kiss but suddenly he was hard, we were both hard. Al wasn't happy; he wanted to keep going. He started rubbing my hard on and said he wouldn't regret it and he wanted to be with someone he trusted. It wasn't even close to being as hard to convince me, as it should have been. I agreed to keep going. I was kind of wary at the thought of a blowjob but once I was doing it… it's empowering having a man's dick in your mouth and for that moment, his life is just you and the movements of your tongue. Anyway, after he came, I left. I didn't even look at him. I should have stayed and talked him through it like you're doing for me but I was too lost in myself and I left."

Zane licked his dry lips. "Then you're right about hurting Al. I'm sure you hurt him by leaving him like that but other than that you did nothing wrong. Ed, he made his own decision."

Ed turned his head to look at Zane. He was quiet for a minute before he sighed in acceptance, "You're right."

Zane grinned. "Glad you think so. Alright with being gay now? I don't think that was ever the problem though."

Ed smiled. "I guess so. I mean, I'm still me but…" He looked back at the ceiling.

Zane slowly removed his hand from Ed's wrist and gleefully noted the boy's frown is response. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned more heavily on the one closer to Ed. "Well I think that theory you and Al had was good." He half rolled so that most of his weight was resting on his hip and he had an arm on either side of a blushing Ed's head. This time Ed's hands went to Zane's wrists. The duelist leaned in and whispered, "A kiss to make sure?"

Ed's grip tightened but he made no move to push Zane away. Obvious agreement.

Zane leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Ed's and waited a second for Ed to respond before tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Ed's hand's move. One trailed up his arm to his bicep while the other travelled until it was tugging pleasantly at his hair, applying perfect pressure. Then he felt his tongue. Zane smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the attention to his lips before he opened his mouth for Ed. Zane anticipated Ed's eagerness and was quick to dart his tongue under Ed's and trace the tip of his tongue along the underside of the blonde's with teasing pressure. Ed moaned lowly and Zane hummed. From there they slowly distanced themselves until Zane pulled away and returned to his earlier position of lying on his side.

Ed finally rolled to face him, blushing. "I really liked that." He cleared his throat at the blunette's grin. "Isn't it your turn to share now?"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that we would be sharing fantasies. I haven't heard any fantasies so far. That was just your problem." He leaned in; lips just barely brushing Ed's with every word and whispered, "Are you going to tell me your fantasies, Ed?"

Ed groaned deep in his throat. He licked his lips and felt Zane's lips as he did. His reply was also a whisper. "Alright. I dream of eyes dark with lust. I want a hard body next to mine, a hard cock in my hand, in my mouth, in me. I want to try so many things. I want to have a cock shoved down my throat, I want to see what a guy's mouth on me feels like, I want to spend a day and night just trying everything that I can." His eyes flicked from Zane's dark eyes to his flushed cheeks to his lip that he was biting. "Too much?"

"No," Zane breathed, "Never too much."

Ed leaned forward enough to pull Zane's lip from between his teeth with his own and gave it a little nip. "Then I believe it's your turn to share."

Zane kept his gaze level with Ed's for a heated moment before he flicked his tongue along his bottom lip nervously. "Yeah, I guess it is. Fantasies, right." He cleared his throat. "Ed, give me your hand?" Not a second later, a gloved hand rested in his own. Zane gulped and guided the hand downwards. His eyes fluttered closed with a gasp when Ed's hand rested against his erection resting against his thigh. He opened his eyes to see Ed's blushing face. He chastely kissed the boy. "This-" He choked as Ed's hand started to massage and rub his clothed dick. "This is my fantasy. Since the day you introduced yourself to the school. You. Your eyes, your mouth, the way you talk, the way you move, everything you do turns me on." He groaned as Ed's grip changed. "Everything you said tonight…" he panted. "You have no idea what you do to me. Right before you got here, I was thinking about you and I jumped in the shower to wash off my cum. You just barely missed it."

Ed smashed their lips together, thinking about nothing but contact. "You have no idea how flattering that is."

Ed's lips trailed wet kisses down Zane's neck, which suddenly seemed so much more sensitive than his lips. The hand on his dick disappeared then quickly reappeared, rubbing Zane's toned abdomen. Ed's other hand was in his hair, maneuvering his head into the desired position. Zane panted with swollen lips and he looked on with heavy-lidded eyes. He wasn't even sure when his shirt had come off. At a particularly hard suck at his pulse-point, Zane could do nothing but moan and rock his hips into the others. He was met with a hard bulge but heard a pained groan. The leather pants. He scrambled to get the button undone and the fly down and they changed positions to get the pants tugged down around the boy's golden thighs. Ed grinned and leaned down from where he was straddling Zane's hips to suck one of Zane's mocha nipples. The hand not supporting him was exploring his lower abdomen and his hips.

"Ah!" Zane could feel Ed's smirk right before he felt the shock of pleasure shoot down his spine from Ed's teeth. "E-Ed, you don't have to-"

Ed cut the other boy off when he slipped the tops of his fingers beneath the waistband of Zane's pants. "I want to. Do you sleep in these, Zane?"

When the blue-haired boy dazedly shook his head, Ed grinned. "I hoped you didn't." He tugged at the waistband. "Now, we can grind against each other if you want but I would personally love for you to shove your cock down my throat." He scooted down until he hovered over Zane's shins, fingertips brushing against the skin beneath the pants. "Can I?"

* * *

Ed crept back into his room around midnight. He hadn't seen Al since their little…escapade.

The golden-haired, grey-eyed boy was asleep on Ed's bed with a cat curled up beside him.

In the darkness of the room, Ed let his walls crumble. He sagged back against the closed door. "I'm so sorry Al, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I never should have left you like I did. I'm a horrible older brother."

There was a quiet voice from the bottom bunk. "Never. It was my fault. I'm sorry Ed, I'll never ask you to do anything like that ever again. Did you figure out what you had to?"

The elder brother dragged himself to the bottom bunk and started removing his more uncomfortable clothes. "It's alright Al. I've been... talking to Zane a bit. He understands us pretty well for someone so different from us. He picked my brain until Jaden and Syrus found me and again after. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Jaden's been here trying to cheer me up; he's a really happy person. Best of all, Syrus brought up Pharaoh yesterday to keep me company. Pharaoh is Slifer Red's cat. Apparently he belonged to Professor Banner, Slifer Red's advisor and a teacher here. But then Professor Banner turned out to be an evil German Alchemist by the name of Amnael. He disappeared after dueling Jaden. Anyway, since Pharaoh is ownerless, he's decided to stay here for a while."

Ed held in a sigh. He hadn't been exaggerating when he told Zane how his little brother got around cats. He pulled on a long-sleeved white t-shirt and crawled under the covers alongside his brother. "Fine. We'll have to thank them."

Al just mumbled tiredly. "Mhm. Night Brother."

Ed set his deck on the bed beside his pillow. The top two cards slid from the pile. Big Brother and Protector of the Kittens. He smiled, "Night Al."

* * *

Jaden knocked softly on the door of the Elric brothers' room. When nobody answered he tried the door and found it unlocked. He went in and a smile threatened to split his face. The two boys were curled up asleep together on the camped bottom bunk. Al's taller figure was curled into his brother and Ed's arm was resting on Al's back. Pharaoh, sprawled at the foot of the bed, meowed at him. Jaden just smiled. "Glad things are back to normal."


End file.
